This invention relates in general to the field of surveying, and, in particular, to a mobile vehicle capable of stabilized observation of topographic features.
Land measurement and surveying for a wide variety of projects, such as residential development, building and road construction, and other civil engineering tasks, customarily involves extensive field surveys and preparation of detailed maps illustrating large amounts of precisely measured topographic and structural data. Current state of the art surveying apparatus includes digital laser theodolites. When combined with computers and appropriate software, measurement accuracy and economy of data analysis may be realized. However, the conventional approaches to surveying, requiring two people, tripod with a surveying instrument mounted thereon and a leveling rod, is not easily adaptable in light of the afore-mentioned advances in the art. Further, it would be desirable to provide protection for the surveyors and their equipment, as well as providing a faster and more accurate establishment of position of the surveying instrument.